Stupid Pointless Comedy
by sockstar
Summary: After webicon, the trio have their next webshow. But there is a problem with the amount of viewers watching. Genfic.


**Stupid Pointless Comedy.**

**Rating: **T

**Notes:**

First off, this is dedicated to Ramsey. Happy Birthday, stay strong 3 I hope we can celebrate many more together.

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll still be finishing my stories, and participating in the fandom, at least for the foreseeable future. I've just started a new job, and that takes up a lot of time I used to spend writing or thinking about writing. This is also my entry for the Creddie Forums November Challenge (The Genfic portion). The lemon challenge entry should be close to done by the end of the week.

* * *

**Summary: **After webicon, the trio have their next webshow. But there is a problem with the amount of viewers watching. Gen.

* * *

The latest iCarly webshow had just wrapped up. The girls laughed, twirled about, jokes were made, and Freddie chuckled a few times. Sam insulted him, Freddie looked at Carly trying to get sympathy, and Carly rolled her eyes.

Just like they always did.

They ended the show with Sam and Carly sharing an apple with each other. Then laughing. A nice call back to their time at Webicon for anyone who had been watching, that had attended that crazy event.

But towards the end of the episode, Freddie had become a little worried.

A furrow in his brow appeared.

"Whaddup Fredward?"

"It's weird, we didn't use anywhere near as much bandwidth as we normally do."

"Speak english nerd."

"Bandwidth. It basically means how much internet usage we had at any one point in time. It was really low tonight."

"So? Isn't that good? Mom always tells me off for using all the Internet whilst she's checking out the guys on the site."

"No. It's not good. Maybe our host used a new pipeline. I'll go check."

Sam shrugged her shoulders and wandered off for some ham.

15 minutes later Freddie dashed back down the stairs, to find Carly and Sam lounging on the couch.

"Freddie.. are you okay?"

"Our last episode only got seventy five thousand viewers!"

Carly was openly disdainful of Freddie, waving him away with a flick of her wrist, "Eh, we'll get back over a million next week."

"No Carly. Not seven hundred and fifty thousand viewers, **seventy five thousand!**"

Sam spat out a mouthful of ham, and Carly dropped her iced tea, shattering the glass all over the floor with a crack.

"What did you do you stupid nerd!" Sam angrily pushed herself up from the couch and rounded on Freddie. The teen boy paced backward hesitantly, his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I didn't do anything! I checked with the host, and they said it wasn't anything on their side. We only got 75,000 people!" Freddie said quickly, glancing at Carly before his eyes snapped back to Sam.

"Sam stop advancing on him!" Carly cried out.

"You better explain this right now nub. Or I'm gonna mash you into a fine paste."

"Sam."

"Alright fine. Show us what happened. If you lie to me I'll find out, and if you run I'll find you."

Freddie twisted his arms back into his normal position. He moved over to the computer on the kitchen island, as Carly and Sam crowded him out, "Could ya give me some space for a minute!"

Carly bit her lip, "Sorry, just anxious. We haven't had that few viewers since like the first dozen webshows. Freddie fix it!"

The worry in her voice was killing him, and his fingers flew over the keyboard. Everywhere he checked, no explanation came up for the huge drop in viewers.

"I'll check the forums. Maybe there was a problem with the video feed."

Carly paced back and forth behind him, whilst Sam looked over Freddie's shoulder.

"Come on!"

"I'm trying.. oh my god." The knuckles on the hand that were gripping the mouse went white, his face turned pale.

"What is it?" Carly turned to look over his other shoulder.

"They hate us."

"What? Why? Those stupid nubs. I'm gonna go to every one of their houses and kick all their asses!"

"Not everything can be solved by ass kicking Sam." Freddie said rolling his eyes.

"You wanna be the first guy whose ass gets kicked?" Sam pulled Freddie up off the chair, holding him by the collar on his blue striped shirt.

"STOP SAYING THE WORD ASS!" Carly yelled, causing both of her friends to come to a halt with the bickering.

"Just tell Sam to let me go!"

Sam turned to face Carly, then nodded, "Okay. No need to get screamy though."

"What are they saying?" Carly asked Freddie, her eyes pouring up and down the webpage from her vantage point behind where Sam had just let Freddie sit back down.

Freddie clicked around the page with the mouse, going back and forth, his hand zooming side to side on the counter.

"Someone uploaded a video of your speech at Webicon."

Carly thought about it for a moment, "So? People upload videos of us all the time?"

"They didn't like what you said though." Freddie thought to himself, 'that was the understatement of the year.'

"I just told them what they needed to hear." Carly had nearly been decapitated by a flying chair, Freddie's clothes torn by rabid fangirls, and it was kinda scary. Let alone the drama with Adam. That wasn't something she needed random people off the street to interfere with.

"They _really_ didn't like it. One guy says he's never watching the show again because you think he's a loser. Another girl said she doesn't think she'll ever find love if you don't love Freddie, she's like 14 years old Carly. What have we done?" His face fell, as he read comment after comment about how the show was dead to them.

"I didn't mean it like that." Carly began to tear up, and Sam moved over to hug her.

"There's more.. I'm not sure I should read it."

"Just say it Frednub."

"They say that if we didn't want them to talk about us dating, I shouldn't have made my blogs about how much I loved Carly and about us kissing and all the other stuff."

"No-one cares about you dork." Freddie couldn't help but wonder if he'd been part of the cause of Carly's outburst. If he didn't act so outwardly annoyed with Adam, he would've believed her the first time, and wouldn't have caused all the fans to get crazy about it.

'Then again, he should have believed her the first time anyway.' He thought.

"Fine! I'll move on to the next topic?" Sam huffed, and Freddie continued.

"This is from an account nick-named cammyfan101. Sam looks completely bored, like she doesn't care. Why should we care about the show and it's comedy, like Carly says, when the only time she even looks vaguely interested is when she's insulting Freddie and when she's looking into Carly's eyes? Carly, you want us to watch your show for the comedy? How about you make it funny again. Random Dancing was old 3 years ago. The only good thing about random dancing is that you and Sam are now smoking hot, but you're on the Internet, there are hotter chicks who show more skin than you ever have. No-one cares about your crappy skits any more. The only reason I was still watching watching is because of the chemistry you and Sam had. Now that you've basically said it's never gonna happen and I'm insane for watching the show because of it, I'm gone. Get some new material that isn't cringe worthy and I might come back. Adios."

Freddie took a moment to let it sink it, "That was brutal. She could've used some paragraph spaces. At least she didn't swear. Wait.. did she think you and Carly would get together?"

"More realistic than you and me or you and Carly dorkasaurus."

"It could happen!"

"SHUT IT! I'm sick of you fighting. Fix it Freddie!" Carly cried out for the second time.

Freddie opened his mouth, but no words came out, only a meek frown and an eventual, "I don't know how. There's nothing wrong with the site, or the host, they just don't want to watch us any more."

"Sam?" Carly's pitiful expression, and seeing her usually sunny smile broken tore Sam's heart in two.

"We'll get through this. I know we will."

Sam pulled Carly into another hug, but once Carly's head hit her shoulder, her true feelings came out. Sam stared blankly at Freddie, who was on the verge of tears. Carly had set into motion a chain of events that couldn't be fixed with a simple apology. Not by Freddie working some technical wizardry, or Sam beating something with a hammer. Or even by ignoring it and thinking that everything would turn out all right.

The trio learnt a harsh lesson that night, and one that ended up with iCarly finishing, under the cover of increasingly demanding school schedules. In reality however, everyone knew the time invested on the show wasn't worth spending on the dwindling amount of viewers. But the lesson was important. It helped them all see past their own small windows of perception, to the wider world.

They found out that it's not always how you see something, or trying to impose your views on other people. Sometimes the most important thing is that you see the views of the other people, and accept them, even if you don't agree or understand them completely.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, that was anvilcillious. I still think it helped me get over the .. I wouldn't say disappointment because I never expected anything to happen with iSAFW because Nick and Dan are full of blatant lies, or maybe just disappointment that the guy who runs the show thinks we are all crazy and insane because of our hobby.


End file.
